


snap

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Violence, Blood, Broken Bones, Concussions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: black star breaks some bones.





	snap

“lie very still, alright? the bone is broken.”  
Kid carefully instructs, placing a hand on black*star’s chest to still him.  
that doesn't stop the assassin from bolting upright, whipping his head around.  
“where is tsubaki?!”  
he desperately asked, glaring at kid.  
“she's fine. she got knocked out of your hand, maka’s taking care of her.”  
he pointed to an unconscious tsubaki laying a few feet away, maka hovering over her and tapping her cheek lightly. Soul sat next to them, a bored stare on his features.  
blackstar moved to get up, but winced when he put pressure on his arm.  
kid grabbed his shoulder, pushing him back down.  
“like I said, it's broken. and who knows what else is, please stay still.”  
“tsubaki-”  
“she's fine. I promise, she's going to be okay.”  
blackstar stares into kids earnest eyes, finding no reason to distrust him. Liz and patty were behind him, liz carefully looking over her younger sister for any injury. blackstar had just come to, the last thing he remembered was the kishin egg coming at him in full force, and if he hadn't used tsubaki to block, he'd be dead. the impact of the attack had broken his arm, his dislocated shoulder having slammed against his ribcage, which also fractured. the pain wasn't there yet, but kid was sure it would come as soon as the adrenaline wore off. blackstar and tsubaki had been taken out of the fight, leaving kid and maka to finish off the kishin egg.  
blackstar stared into kid’s face above him, worry laced into his features. he wasn't looking so well himself, blood crusted in globs on his head, dripping down one side of his dirtied face.  
“kid, you're bleeding.”  
he lifts a gloved hand up and tries to wipe it away, only for kid to swat his hand back down.  
“stay still.” he says, for the millionth time, voice agitated.  
blackstar finally lays his head down, succumbing to the worsening pain on his entire left side.  
“ow…”  
Kid takes a deep breath, wincing as he inspects his best friend. blackstar was grimacing, his arm lying limply beside him, bent at the forcep in a way that wasn't supposed to be possible, the entire thing off kilter as it hung loosely from the dislocated shoulder socket, the skin all flowering with purple and blue swelling up in the broken areas.  
kid would have to set the bones, or it would never look right again.  
“blackstar, I'm going to set the bones in your arm, and relocate the shoulder.”  
he says, voice wavering a bit.  
blackstar simply stares at him, then looks towards the sky as he gives a small nod in commitence.  
kid grabbed a nearby stick, plucking it up and holding it to blackstar’s lips.  
Liz and patty glanced over, before liz quickly looked away, muttering something about not being able to watch.  
blackstar took the wood, biting down as he braced himself. he felt the reaper's cold fingers on his bicep, placing a knee down on his chest. with kids strength, it wouldn't be a problem- quick and easy. he trusted him to get it right.  
“count to 3?”  
he asked.  
“nah. just do it.” blackstar said, voice muffled by the object between his teeth. at some point, soul had come over to watch, and was squatting next to blackstar’s head.  
“alright.”  
Kid said, the end of the word clipped when he gripped the muscled arm tightly, and in one swift motion, jammed it back into the socket, precisely and exactly. blackstar grunted loudly,the twig snapping between his teeth.  
the shoulder swelled up immediately, blackstar worriedly glancing at it, breathing heavily with pain, panic quickly consuming his features.  
“hey, hey, you're okay. the swelling is normal.”  
blackstar rolled his head over, his good fist gripped tightly, his nails pressing crescent moons into his palm. he knew the next thing to happen would hurt worse, taking a few deep breaths.  
he looked back over to kid, who was focusedly inspecting the broken arm. it had been bent backwards, his ulna having been snapped in half cleanly. he could tell that much, but it was swelling up quickly- which meant he also had to reset it quickly.  
“alright, blackstar, I'm gonna do your arm now...it's gonna hurt, but I have to do it before it swells up too much.” he said, trying to sound as calm as possible.  
blackstar made a wavering noise, feeling nausea from the intense pain still in his shoulder.  
Soul grabbed the twig again, placing it in his friends mouth, teeth clenched in pity for the meister when a few stray tears slipped out of his green eyes.  
“‘kay. jus’ do it already, will ya?” he mumbled.  
kid took a deep breath, his fingers wrapping around the forearm, carefully lifting it to rest on his knee, grunts of pain coming from blackstar as he did so.  
“okay.”  
“count to 3 this time?” blackstar asked softly.  
Kid nodded, slipping blackstar’s glove off of his hand, gripping the tan wrist firmly with one hand, the other further up.  
“1…”  
blackstar squeezed his eyes shut, teeth already digging into the wood.  
“2….”  
Kid said, Soul's eyes glued onto the scene, maka now hovering above as well, lip caught between her teeth.  
“...3!”  
snap!

blackstar screamed, the kind of scream that ripped it's way out of his throat so violently that the sound broke in the middle. it was quick, kid having aligned the ulna back up again in one swift motion, breathing a sigh of relief that it had worked. he carefully placed the heavy arm back down on the dirt, the assassin’s scream having dissipated into a weak sob.  
the blue one panted heavily, chest heaving up and down as little whimpers escaped his throat, rolling his head over to look at the arm.  
it was straight, aligned, and swelling up very quickly, all purple and bruised and painful.  
his eyes widened at the sight, feeling like a child for crying over something like this. the tears subsided, when the initial wave of pain ended, the last few running off his face and into the dirt.  
“maka, do we have anything to splint it with?”  
Kid asked, glancing up at their leader, who sullenly shook her head.  
kid looked back down, and found blackstar gazing at him, eyes tired, sweat caking his face, chest still heaving up and down.  
kid felt his head pounding, blood having dried in clumps in his hair, the white stripes dirtied with red. he let out a shuddered breath, and figured now wouldn't be the best time to mention the concussion he'd likely obtained after being thrown against a large rock by the kishin egg.  
still, he couldn't help but feel dizzy, headache blossoming quickly as his right eye blackened from the impact.  
he leaned forward over blackstar, taking his unharmed hand in his own, breathing a sigh of relief that the other was alright.  
“we need to get back to the DWMA, now. blackstar, tsubaki and kid are all hurt...soul, could you carry tsubaki back?” maka said with authority, her weapon eyeing her from his squatting position.  
“well, yeah, but what about blackstar and kid?”  
Kid scoffed.  
“I'm fine. I can carry blackstar.”  
“but-”  
“it's not like we have a choice. let's hurry.”  
Kid said, carefully slinking his arm underneath blackstar, heaving him onto his back with a huff, the other grimacing at being moved.  
kid felt his eye closing shut, blood seeping into the white of it. he tried to ignore the crawling sensation he felt at having one eye closed and not the other. he felt blackstar’s hair tickling his cheek, the other boy weighing him down, his breaths hot on his face.  
“sorry….I could walk on my own if it weren't for my ribs..” he heard blackstar whisper, voice lacking any of it’s usual vigor.  
“don't be sorry.”  
soul had taken up tsubaki, the girl limply wrapped up in his arms, head resting on his shoulder.  
“damn...she's hurt because of me.”  
he heard blackstar mutter, voice wavering with sadness.  
“it's not your fault, blackstar. she just needs rest. Blocking that attack must have drained her soul wavelength.”  
the group began moving slowly, luckily the walk back wouldn't be too long- this kishin egg had appeared right outside of death city.  
they kept trudging along, feet dragging more and more as time went on, his head throbbing, the ache in his body becoming heavier and heavier. his breaths came in and out with effort, the world becoming shimmery as it spun around him.  
just keep walking. we are almost there.  
he told himself, not listening to liz’s worried inquiry when he stumbled a bit over his feet.  
all that mattered was getting blackstar back to the academy, safe and sound, where they could help his arm and ribs heal.  
his legs wobbled when black smeared his vision, but he kept going.  
he kept going until they could see the gates of the school, kept going until they reached the doors, kept going down the hall and tsubaki and blackstar were handed over to the nurses in the infirmary, relief flooding his system when his best friend made it into good hands, in a sanitary environment with clean beds and real bandages, and casts, and splints, and whatever else blackstar would need.  
he watched them take him to a bed, but that was the last thing he saw before his body finally gave in, legs crumpling underneath him as his consciousness swam away. he heard the panicked cries of liz, patty and maka when his body hit the floor, but that was the last thing he heard.

**Author's Note:**

> tune in next time when the boys are being gay in the hospital


End file.
